jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Telence T. D'Arby
|japname = テレンス・T.・ダービー |birthname = |namesake = Terence Trent D'Arby |stand = Atum |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 21Vol. 24 Ch. 229: D'Arby the Gamer (3) |birthday = January 5, 1967Vol. 24 Ch. 230: D'Arby the Gamer (4) p.11 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = American |hair =Red |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |affiliation = Dio Brando |hobby = Video Games |occupation = ButlerVol. 24 Ch. 227: D'Arby the Gamer (1) |family = Daniel J. D'Arby (older brother) |mangadebut = Vol. 24 Ch. 227 D'Arby the Gamer (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 26 Ch. 238 The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) Vol. 27 Ch. 247 Dio's World (1) (Flash back) |animedebut =Episode 65 The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (2) |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Jun'ichi Suwabe (All-Star Battle; JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders TV series) |voiceactor = }} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Terence T. D'Arby". is an antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Residing in Dio's castle in Cairo, he isolates and challenges the section of the allied group including Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin. Appearance Telence wears a head wrap and a pair of earrings shaped into the letters T and D. He has parallel bars tattooed on his nose, chin, and forehead (like that marking his brother's cheeks). Personality Telence is a very intelligent man: He defeated Noriaki Kakyoin with ease and apparently a child genius with an IQ of 190, though much of this success is due to his ability to predict their moves with his Stand's ability, while they themselves were unaware of this ability. His familiarity with his Stand's powers suggest that he asks only Yes/No questions on a regular basis, knowing what his opponent will do, but not which move they will make. This is further supported by his asking a non-Yes/No question in his anger, only to be met without a response and his realization that the question must be a Yes/No one. Although Telence may seem calm and collected, he once savagely beat his older brother for stealing his girlfriend, and can be angered to the point where he becomes greatly stressed and appears to look older than his age. He feels superior to his older brother because of this precognitive ability, but, as noted by Jotaro and Joseph, lacks the shrewd and clever mentality that his older brother developed as a gambler.Vol. 25 Ch. 235: D'Arby the Gamer (9) pp. 4 - 7Vol. 25 Ch. 237: D'Arby the Gamer (11) p. 10 Telence also has an attachment to the number 15 when picking numbers in his games, as his birthday was on January 5. Abilities Synopsis History With the use of his Stand Atum, Telence removes the soul of his victims and places them into puppets he makes himself. Telence possesses an extensive collection puppets, all of whom have the ability to speak and whom he often speaks to. He shares this interest in collecting souls with his older brother, Daniel, though Daniel has no interest in keeping the souls conscious in captivity. Stardust Crusaders In Telence's first appearance in the series he declares himself as the butler of the mansion in which Dio and his cohorts reside. He is an adept video game player. Like his brother he convinced Jotaro Kujo and company into wagering their souls as prizes. While playing the racing game F-Mega with Kakyoin, Telence is nearly sent off the track, but planned it and landed safely on another part of the track ahead of his opponent, causing Kakyoin to admit defeat and forfeit his soul as a result. Immediately afterward, Telence is challenged by Jotaro, who challenges him at the baseball game Oh That's A Baseball!. Initially, Telence makes use of his superior experience to pitch for Jotaro's batter's cold zones, but is surprised when Jotaro claims that he has "memorized how to hit" and scores a home run right after, along with a few more after that. This forces Telence to recognize Star Platinum's incredible precision and to counter that with his Stand's precognitive abilities. Telence responds to this by hinting at the true nature of his Stand's powers and follows up by claiming his next pitch is a fork ball. Atum, however, reads Jotaro's response and Telence changes his pitch to a fastball. This causes Jotaro's batter to hit a pop fly, and D'Arby's player manages to catch it, causing Jotaro's third out and the players to change sides. D'Arby claims his next hit will be a home run, and demonstrates this by responding to Jotaro's pitch directly at his player and hitting a home run and repeating the process twice more. Jotaro then removes his hat and calls his pitch, and D'Arby answers, though is promptly surprised when Jotaro manages to force his batter out with a pitch that was contrary to both his call and his soul's confirmation of the pitch. D'Arby, using Atum, manages to figure out that Jotaro was cheating and, because he is unable to figure out how he is cheating and Jotaro quoted his brother's line as justification for his continued participation in the game, loses his temper and attempts to figure out Jotaro's trick, but is unable to and the sides change as a result. D'Arby finally blows a fuse and knocks Jotaro's cap off, checks his console, and questions him repeatedly on how he was cheating, but is still unable to figure out the reason. D'Arby makes one final pitch, but Jotaro scores another home run, causing D'Arby's soul to admit defeat and Kakyoin's soul to be released. Telence immediately tries to cover up his defeat, but is promptly proven wrong by Jotaro reiterating the ability of his Stand. He then turns his head and notices that one of the controllers has Hermit Purple wrapped around it, causing him to realize that the one playing against him was not Jotaro, but rather Joseph Joestar. When both Joestars turn around to finish him, Telence asks if he could be spared but is sharply countered when Jotaro asks him to find the answer by reading his soul, which, much to his horror, answers "no". Jotaro then presents Telence with the dilemma of guessing which fist he will hit him with. Telence asks if it is the "left", and then the "right", before finding out that the answer is "both". Telence finally asks if it is Jotaro's signature attack "ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora..." before receiving his answer directly in the form of a Star Platinum barrage and being blown straight through the false sky created by Kenny G..Vol. 25 Ch. 237: D'Arby the Gamer (11) pp. 12 - 19 Later Dio Brando, who kept Telence at his side because he liked his ability, comments that Telence will never understand why he lost because he was not willing to die for him as Vanilla Ice was. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Unlike his battle in the manga, on the SNES title, Telence is encountered and fought as a normal boss, as he uses his Stand, ATUM, to make physical attacks the player. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC) Telence is one of several "quick time event" bosses in the console versions of the game. At first the player controls Kakyoin in order to race against Telence in the F-1 Racing, and later controls Jotaro to play a Baseball game. Unlike the minigames against Daniel D'Arby, there's no alternate ending against Telence, his battle will aways end by Jotaro beating him. All-Star Battle (PS3) Telence appears on several commercials challenging Jotaro to fight in All-Star Battle (as the game's launch was coming closer Telence's reaction were getting more and more desperate, ending by his famous mind reading on Jotaro "YES! YES! YES!", much like his reactions against Jotaro in the manga). Telence also appears as the explanatory character for the CHARACTER GALLERY MODE, where the player can see all the characters models and costumes (similar to his Stand ability). Trivia *Telence and Kakyoin play a high-speed racing game called F-Mega, which is a likely reference to the real-life racing game F-Zero. Gallery Manga= Telence's first appears.png|Telence T. D'Arby's first appearance Ttdarbystandingwithstand.png|Telence posing with his Stand, Atum Ttdarby.png|Telence smiling Telence with dolls.png|Showing off his soul dolls to the Joestar group Ttdarby2.png|Presenting his video game tournament Telence with Kakyoin doll.png|Telence and latest captured soul, Kakyoin YES! YES! YES!.png|"YES! YES! YES!" Telence loses.png|Telence losing at his own game Telence punched.png|Beaten to a pulp by Star Platinum |-| Anime= Telence closeup.png|Telence Close Up |-| Other= Spritelence.PNG|Telence as he appears in Heritage for the Future Spriteterence.PNG|Telence's back-view in Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters of Unknown Fate